


Some worries feel right to have

by locuas



Series: Catradora One-Shots [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: Adora and Catra are together, happily waiting for their family to grow. Adora worries how things will turn out, but having Catra by her side is all she needs to face the future.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786519
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Some worries feel right to have

There were few things that worried Adora anymore.

She no longer had to worry about fighting The Horde or facing some intergalactic conqueror, she no longer worried whether she was living up to the role of She-Ra or not and, most importantly, she no longer had to worry of losing Catra; who was sleeping peacefully by her side.

However, she still worried from time to time. She worried when her friends asked for help; she worried whenever she heard Entrapta had a new Project coming and even worried when she had to do formal stuff as She-Ra. But right now, the only thing in her mind was the baby growing inside of Catra.

She was thankful she had seen Scorpia’s own pregnancy before Catra’s, otherwise she would have worried she could explode from how big her belly had grown and the way it resembled a balloon. Nevertheless, she caressed the belly tenderly, thinking of the life inside it.

Adora worried a lot. That much she knew. And despite trying to learn to not worry so much all the time, she still worried a lot. She worried the baby would be alright, if they would like her and if she would make a good mother.

However these worries felt different. They felt somehow right, the kind of worries she wanted to have. She wanted the baby to like her and to be the best possible mother she could be. And she knew Catra felt the same. After all, she had been the one who had brought the idea into the table.

As she reminisced, she began caressing Catra’s chin. As if in response, Catra began to purr in her sleep.

“Adora, I want a Kitten” she had told her one day. And Adora had taken an embarrassing long time to get what she had meant.

She had never even considered the possibility of having a child of her own. In fact, she had rarely given any thought to anything or allowed herself to wish for anything at all. Even the one thing she had allowed herself to want and desire, Catra, seemed like a distant fantasy at the time. And even now in the present, being able to hug and kiss her sometimes felt almost like a dream she could wake up from at any moment.

But when Catra had asked her, Adora did not take long to realize she wanted a baby, too. The image of the two of them, holding their baby child in their arms, felt somehow right. She wanted it as much as Catra did. She wanted to be a mother and wanted to raise a child with Catra.

Catra began to wake up with a loud meow and Adora removed her hand from Catra’s chin.

“Good morning” said Adora “how do you feel? Did you sleep well?”

“Well, the first thing I saw when waking up was a pretty face, so I think I feel pretty okay right now” said Catra, which made Adora chuckle and blush.

Catra began to lean herself on the bed, trying to not force herself.

“Do you want water? anything?” insisted Adora “just say the word and I will go for it.”

“I’m okay” said Catra, caressing her own belly “can you believe Scorpia spent so many months like this? I have to ask her how she managed because it is killing me.”

Adora saw a little smile in Catra’s face, indicating she wasn’t serious about it. She smiled in return and put her own hand on top of Catra’s so they could both feel the warmth of the life growing inside.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” asked Catra, purring as she felt Adora’s face near hers.

They had been tossing around names: Mara, Finn, Cora, Leona, Adam, Nikala and many more. But they were still unsure. Every now and then, Catra asked her if she had found a name she liked only for Adora to tell her she had not decided yet.

She felt Catra wanted for her to pick the name. Maybe it was because Catra was the one pregnant, she worried Adora would feel left out and wanted to include her. To ensure her the baby was hers, too and had as much a say as Catra did.

Adora did not need that. In her mind, she had been a mother since Catra’s pregnancy began. She already loved the baby and her love would not change based on whether she named them or not. Despite that, she had decided to just go along with it, because if it made Catra happy, then she had no issue with it.

“Not yet” she said in a low voice “I still need some time. I will decide when the baby is born, I promise.”

Catra smiled and caressed her head against Adora’s cheek.

“Suit yourself. Just don’t pick the first thing you see when it is too late.”

“Of course not” responded Adora, in an almost offended tone. In her mind, she decided to discard that plan entirely.

Both of them kept quiet for a while, thinking of the future and the now. Their hands were still on Catra’s belly. The room was silent if not for the sound of their own breathing and heartbeats.

“What do you think they will look like?” asked Catra, softly.

“Well, I hope they have your eyes” said Adora “But maybe not your hair.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Says the one who never bothers to brush it” responded Adora with a mocking smile “If not you would know how messy it can be.”

Catra chuckled.

“Okay, fair enough”

“How do you think they will turn out?” asked Adora in turn.

Catra took a moment to answer. Her expression became more serious as she spoke.

“I hope they turn out okay. We didn’t have the best childhood and did not turn out too bad, so I don’t think we’ll screw it up too badly.”

“Don’t say that!” reprimanded Adora “You will be a great mother. Scorpia’s kids love you!”

“You too” Catra said “This kid will be lucky to have you as a mother.”

Adora kissed Catra on the cheek, who began to Purr as she fell into Adora’s arms. And in their embrace, the two of them were looking forward to what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic is inspired on the character of Finn from Noelle's and Molly's June 9th 2020 stream, this is not intended to be a Finn fic. It is intended to be a general Catradora FanKid fic. It is up to the reader to decide.
> 
> The names mentioned are from different Catradora Fankids I used for this fic (plus the name Adam) to represent this.
> 
> This Fic also assumes the baby is biologically Catra's but not Adora's. Adora is still the mother


End file.
